


【冰宇衍生】ABO片段（陈友谅×轩辕破）

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan





	【冰宇衍生】ABO片段（陈友谅×轩辕破）

这边轩辕破刚触及门框，忽觉身后骤现一股强大的乾元气息，裹挟着凌冽怒意，狂躁咆哮着，以铺天盖地之势向他猛冲过来。他本就在发情期，此时忽然遭袭，便如溺水挣扎者被巨浪闷头盖过，彻底被拖入情潮深处窒息溺毙。轩辕破双腿发软，口中低低呜咽一声，直接跪倒在门前。

“轩辕，我似乎是忘了教导你……”

陈友谅步伐缓慢优雅地向他走来，每一步却都像重重踩在了轩辕破的心脏上，让他连气都透不过来：

“乾元是如何对待一个坤泽的。”

他居高临下地俯视着地上颤抖蜷缩的少年将军，上位者的气势姿态此时纤毫毕现。轩辕破掐住自己咽喉：他只能看见面前一双玄锦蟠缡金纹战靴，却压抑不住内心疯狂想要攀他脚踝，祈求他赶紧操开自己身体，用滔天快感击溃麻痹他的神智，将精液情水射得他后面都含不住为止的，淫邪又下贱的本能欲望。

“无论是否发情，”

“无论是否自愿，”

陈友谅在轩辕破面前蹲下，强硬地扳正他虚软无力的身体：

“乾元会强逼坤泽进入发情状态。

不分时间、地点，把他掀翻在地，撕开他的衣服，掰开双腿恶狠狠操进去。”

“快感、高潮、结合。”

“最后，”

面容俊秀温润的人凑近少年嫣红滚烫的耳边，开口便判人生死的薄唇开合，吐气灼热，眼睫低垂隐见神色阴鸷：

“标记。”

“唔……！”

陈友谅一手探入他怀中去按摩他的小腹，习武之人腹部最为敏感脆弱。被触及的刹那，轩辕破忍不住呻了声，双手无力但仍奋然抬起想阻止陈友谅侵占身体，却被一把擒住了手腕，桎梏在自己身前。

先前贴身软甲已被卸了去，此时他柔软的小腹仅剩单衣遮掩，陈友谅细细揉弄带来下腹阵阵酥麻，轩辕破只觉得体内滚滚热流都向下涌去，最后在穴口处的衣料上晕染出一大片水渍，略略沾湿了所坐之处。

少年尚还有些青涩的身体在他手下抖作一团，口中急喘像被抛上岸的鱼，可偏偏并紧双腿，低头埋于胸前，咬住牙关就是不肯服软。陈友谅眯起眼睛，眉宇间冷怒更盛，转而向下准备袭上少年早就湿透了的私密处。

觉察到身前人的意图，一直咬牙不语的轩辕破忽地抬头瞪大了眼，拼了全力硬是挣开陈友谅右手铁钳般桎梏，险些把他掀翻在地。轩辕破紧紧拽住他不断挑勾自己淫欲的手，气息微弱道：

“不要……”

发情的坤泽抓着他腕的双手还不断颤抖，力道之小全然不足以阻止面前强大的乾元继续暴行。

-tbc-


End file.
